


On Set

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [92]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Defensiveness, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, actress ty lee, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Who is the first person Azula goes to visit after her far too long business trip ends? The answer is pretty clear...
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	On Set

Azula’s heels clicked down the long, dimly lit hallway as people and things moved quickly around her. She didn’t hear any of the noises or recognize any of the faces. She was more focused on the directions in her head. 

Straight through the door until the end of the hall, last door on the left. Her vision was so focused, her thoughts were so directed that she didn’t notice a forklift almost run into her. 

“Watch where you’re going,” the annoyed driver yelled at her. 

Azula ignored him and kept clicking through the building. Tap, tap, tap. Her heels hit the ground in a precise and crisp rhythm. Not slowing down and not speeding up, no matter how much she wanted to. 

As she approached her final destination the noises and bustle got louder. People wheeled carts in and out of rooms and papers were practically floating in the air from the amount of people carrying loose sheets. 

Azula maintained complete composure. She looked intense. Nothing about her betrayed the building feelings in her chest. The feeling of anticipation and the feeling of excitement. 

The hall got crowded as she reached her turn and she pushed the door open to be flung into a completely different flurry. 

This room was lit with pink lights, giving everything almost a childish pastel hue. There were rows and rows of silly costumes and feather boas and everything had sparkles. 

Her first thought was to clean, to organize, to restructure. The layout of the room did not lend itself to the way it had been arranged for storage and Azula’s first instinct was to snap at someone to fix it. 

Her second thought was the smell. 

Perfume was the most distinct scent in the air. Rose perfume. Azula paused briefly and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. It smelled right, it reminded her of home. 

She scanned the room for her target, the whole reason she was in this rather disordered place to begin with. 

A large mirror with blinding golden lights around the edge was placed at the center of a room. Underneath it, a desk, and behind the desk, a chair. 

Azula’s eyes immediately locked on the back of a head. The head of a woman in the chair. Her woman. 

Her clicking heels resumed their march but the noise was drowned out by screaming and movement.

She approached the chair from behind and put her hands on the shoulders of the sitting woman. She looked up from her phone in her hand in shock, and made eye contact with Azula directly through the mirror. 

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee screamed as she launched herself out of her seat and swiveled around. The chair went flying. Azula was too distracted to even think about grabbing and righting it. 

“Ty,” Azula said with a smirk, running one long, slender finger down Ty Lee’s face before flipping her palm to hold her cheek. 

“Come here,” Ty Lee growled with a smile before hooking Azula’s collar with her index finger and pulling her towards her. 

Azula kissed Ty Lee hungrily and backed her up two steps until she hit the vanity. Ty Lee threw her arms around Azula’s neck. 

Both women were vaguely aware that they should be wary of an audience but two months apart was enough to make them completely feral. 

Running her hands underneath Ty Lee’s thighs, Azula lifted her backwards onto the table and Ty Lee wrapped her legs around Azula’s waist. 

Their mouths found their natural, practiced rhythm and Azula darted her tongue out to run it across Ty Lee’s bottom lip. Her mouth cracked open as a shiver ran through her body and Azula slipped her tongue inside. 

Pulling back slightly and sucking on Azula’s tongue, she elicited a groan as Azula’s hands roamed her back and legs eagerly. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee moaned softly as Azula switched to kiss down the side of her neck. “I missed you so much baby.”

“I missed you too my darling,” she whispered breathlessly as she pulled Ty Lee closer against her hips. 

Suddenly something clattered behind them. Azula extracted herself from Ty Lee causing her to whimper and tug her hands. 

The entire room full of people had gone dead silent as they watched the display. 

“Why is everyone still here,” Azula snarled. 

“W- we would have left except for Miss. Ty Lee is on in ten,” one brave man murmured. 

“Can’t they wait,” Ty Lee asked, twirling her fingers into Azula’s shirt.

The man tilted his head. 

“We can’t really have Tea with Ty Lee, without Ty Lee,” he said slowly. 

“Oh yeah,” Ty Lee said, giggling. 

She looked at Azula apologetically. 

“I guess I have to go do my job or something,” she said. 

“I’ll still be here when you’re done,” Azula reassured her.

“How long are you back for?”

“Hopefully forever,” Azula said, kissing Ty Lee’s forehead softly and stepping back as an entire makeup team descended on her. 

“Forever?” Ty Lee asked, bouncing as four different people tried to conceal her swollen lips and the blossoming marks from Azula on her neck. 

“I don’t like to be apart from you. If I get sent away again I’m taking you with me or I’m not going at all.”

“Yay!” Ty Lee said clapping.

“She’s on,” someone yelled from the back of the room. 

“I’ll see you so soon,” she said to Azula.

Azula nodded and gave her a small wave. 

As Ty Lee was ushered out of the dressing room and onto the set, Azula decided she might as well get a cup of coffee as she waited for taping to end. 

She left the room and turned back in the direction she came. 

As she turned the corner to the refreshment room she heard two men talking. 

“That girl should thank Agni that she's charismatic and talented, because she can sure be a dumb and ditzy airhead sometimes,” one man said. 

“Don’t forget hot,” the other replied. “Both her and the other one are so good looking.”

“Her girlfriend is scary but they are a very attractive couple,” the first man agreed. 

“I’d do ‘em,” the second man said, chuckling. 

“Definitely,” the first replied and there was a high fiving noise. 

After hearing this Azula could no longer hold back. She walked into the room calmly but her eyes were ablaze. 

“Hello gentlemen,” she said as she brushed past them and grabbed a cup of coffee. 

“H-hi,” one of them stuttered. 

“I agree with you that my _wife_ is pretty charismatic and talented, and she’s certainly quite easy on the eyes,” Azula said as she poured into her cup slowly. “However,” she said, placing the pot down. “If I ever hear either one of you, or anyone for that matter, insult her or her intelligence their parents can bury empty coffins.”

Her tone was level albeit a little cold, but her words were sharp and her expression was sharper. 

“I-I-I am so sorry,” one man tried to push out as Azula put the lid onto her cup. 

She shrugged and tossed a piece of hair over her shoulder. 

“Also I appreciate both of your eagerness and willingness to hop into bed with me and my wife, who you clearly see as an object. I suppose I can take that in to her for consideration,” she said. “Can I get your names for the pitch? I never forget a face but I fear an accurate physical depiction of your features might not be enough.”

Both men looked at each other and back at the very scary woman standing in front of them. Making a calculated decision they turned and sprinted out of the room and down the hall. 

Azula sniffed and sipped her coffee as she walked back to Ty Lee’s dressing room. She was glad to find that it was empty. She sat in her chair and waited for her wife to finish work. 

When Ty Lee came out she ran over to Azula and dropped herself right into her lap. 

“Hey baby,” she said, swinging her feet as Azula leaned down for a kiss.

“How long until we’re swarmed,” Azula asked. 

“It could be quite a while,” Ty Lee said, leaning up and kissing Azula again. “Everyone’s gone off to search for two important producers that seem to have gone missing entirely.”

“That’s odd,” Azula said with a glimmer in her eye, pulling Ty Lee sideways so she was straddling her in the big chair. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know what happened, would you?” Ty Lee asked jokingly, noticing her wife's demeanor.

“Do you want to talk about them right now,” Azula asked, bringing her hands around to grab Ty Lee’s butt. 

“No,” Ty Lee whispered into Azula’s ear as she sucked on her earlobe. 

“Me neither,” Azula replied, sliding Ty Lee up against her.


End file.
